Cruel Fate Rewrite
by ILuvFangs13
Summary: Victoria's back for blood. Edward attacks Bella. The unthinkable happens. Can the live with the consequences?
1. Prologue

Remember, this is a REWRITE, it will not be a carbon copy. I plan on adding a lot more, and taking out a lot of nonsense. Please, review.

**DISCLAIMER: **_This is not mine, only a stimulated version of Stephenie Meyer's original. _

* * *

.

...Prologue...

.

My brain could not piece this with reality. In my worst dreams, I couldn't have foreseen this. Even now watching the way the monster in front of me struggled to keep reins, I couldn't help asking myself if this was how it was all going to end.

The answer in my brain was a definite 'no', though the scene in front of me continued to play out like a grotesque life-like movie.

I watched the way the shadows clung to my enemy. He stalked forward his big black eyes wide in fear, while his teeth dripped drool from the idea of my flesh being torn between them. The sound of thunder crack before I realized it was only my earth shattering at the sound of his snarl.

I could tell he was in pain from this, I wondered how someone could control this situation and smile with joy at someone's bitterest form of a nightmare.

This made her inhumane-as if she weren't before-but now she was on a level that I lost the fear and became overwhelmed with anger.

I felt myself clench my hands. She was going to end my mental life before she sought for blood. After all, the idea of him tearing my future from me, ending my short happiness, the love I feel crumpling before me into something of pain. She was using him. Despite how much it hurt to have him stand before me, ready to do her bidding—I still trusted him, even now. I would always trust him, no matter the circumstances.

I was screaming inside myself that this couldn't possibly be happening...

But it was, and if I made it out of this, she was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

I felt my face twitch as something cold but familiar brush against my ear. I made a sound of discontent and rolled on to my other side. A chuckle sounded from my left. I peeked through slitted eyes, the light was at an odd angle. The light was all wrong for it still to be early in the morning, with that thought I sat upright immediately.

"What time is it?" I about yelled at a surprised Edward.

He smirked at me in the most dashing of ways possible. I felt my lips pout, it was unfair he could be so God-like when I knew my hair was probably every which way. Jealousy swelled when I realized he probably didn't have morning breath. Damn vampires.

"It's Saturday, Bella, it doesn't matter what time it is." Edward's smile became forced. "What's wrong now?"

"Oh, just thinking I need a human moment," I jumped out of bed successfully tripping over the comforter around my leg, I heard my muse snicker before he caught my surprised self.

"Hurry back, and please try not to murder yourself in the meantime." Edward smiled angelically. He let go of my arm slowly as I eased myself onto steady feet. I felt like yelling 'ha!', but I didn't want to jinx it. Lately, I was only clumsy in the morning and late at night; a slight improvement in my balance.

"Yeah, okay."

I opened the bedroom door noticing that Charlie's room had already been raided for his daily routine. I knew he wouldn't be home for hours on end. Since I had been back from Italy, Charlie had been working more hours. Not in the beginning, but when he realized I wasn't disappearing again his shifts increased. Secretly, I assumed he was mad at me for leaving; I guess he had thought I pulled a Renee.

I took a slow shower. It had been awhile since I had actually taken my time under a spray of hot water. I usually rushed to the point where I really didn't properly lather up or get anything else done to the fullest. I closed my eyes only to hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Isabella?" Edward's voice came through the bathroom door slightly dulled, it almost sounded human. Almost was an exaggeration, really; he sounded less human when his voice bounced off the small bathroom walls before flooding my personal space. "Are you okay in there?"

I felt my face heat up even though I was alone. "Yes, I'm okay. Was just relaxing."

"Oh." I heard Edward's deliberate footsteps falling away from the door. I made me wonder if he had to try so hard with everything. Edward had to contain himself at every opportunity it seemed like, where I hadn't really had to do anything but be me.

Of course, all this would change once I did.

I felt sneaky when I thought this plan up. Even if Edward couldn't read my mind, I still felt like I had to hide my face when I did think about going against his wishes. It was surreal to think I was nineteen and it wasn't my father who was holding back my decisions, it was my overprotective vampire boyfriend. Didn't he realize that my time was so...limited? How could he possibly understand what it's like to lose someone against his will, when he was the one who left _me_?

I felt a slight pinch of panic before I realized Edward was less than twenty feet from me.

I opened the door and ran face to chest with Edward. I think at that moment, if Edward could have blushed—he would have. He looked down quickly.

I felt my forehead erupt in wrinkled. "Why are you acting so weird?"

He looked up at me through dark lashes, "Weird?"

"Yes, like bothering me in the bathroom and now right outside the door."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm impatient."

I felt my brow arch. "Impatient?"

"Yes, for some reason, today has me anxious." Edward looked down the stairs. "Let's feed the human." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Do we have plans?" I was confused.

"No."

"Huh." I felt my face fall back into contemplation. _Okay_, I thought, _maybe Edward had a few pixie sticks. Plausible, right?_ I shook my head. _Or he was lying, which was way more plausible. _"Hmmm."

Edward flashed down the stairs. "I'll make you breakfast?" His voice took on a persuasive melody. I was in for trouble, I was beginning to think it was worse than shopping with Alice—if anything was worse than shopping with Alice.

"Please." Edward bowed at my consent before he disappeared I barely heard movement in my kitchen, but I knew he was there. I could imagine him flashing from the cabinet to the pantry to the fridge. I wonder if this task too for him was dull; I wondered if he had to try so hard here as well.

Shaking my head again, I traveled down the staircase. Before my feet even hit the last step, I saw a bowl of cereal waiting for my arrival. Within miliseconds, Edward was across from the bowl pushing to my chair a glass of orange juice and buttered toast.

"Sorry, it's not very extravagant."

I looked up at him, "I guess, but it's better than I would have done on my own. Plus, you made it for me." I smiled softly, still trying to think about what Edward was planning.

He pulled out the chair for me. I took my seat hesitantly. "As long as you're satisfied."

"I am."

Edward smiled proudly. "So, I thought we could go to my house."

The cereal paused before my lips, "Why wouldn't we?"

Edward's face froze with that still proud smile—a smile that suddenly seemed fake and forced. I always knew when I caught Edward. He froze up like a herring does right before it snatches something out of thin air.

We always went to the Cullen's. Edward never had to mention it before.

I put my spoon down slowly and stared at Edward frozen yet pleasant face. "What are you hiding from me, Edward Cullen?"

Edward's smile seemed to increase in it's force. "Hide, Bella?"

"I always know when there's something up, you over compensate. You mention something so ordinary as to cover up for the hidden secrets. Either spill, or I stay home today." My foot was coming down hard and no matter what, it was going to stay down. I looked down immediately.

"My family has come to the realization that you are not as you were before I made the worst mistake of my life." Edward paused, maybe hoping I would look up. I denied him that wish. "So, Carlisle asked to examine your mental stability."

It sounded like a hiss that escaped through my lips. I wasn't really certain it was, but it was the only thing that came close. "Are you serious?"

Edward's eyes suddenly got wide. "Yes, Bella?"

"I think I'm going to stay home today," I grimaced. "Maybe go shopping with Alice."

Just as the words left my mouth, the phone began to ring. Edward smiled softly. I stood and reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Alice," as if I couldn't tell by the tinkle in her voice. "I'd love to go shopping, but I think we'll go tomorrow. Today is a different story, I've already Seen it—so you can't argue!" I sighed. "Emmett will come get you if you'd prefer."

I groaned. "Alice."

"No 'Alice'. Please, Bella, we really do care and Carlisle is truly worried about your well-being." Alice voiced shift to a conspirator tone. "I think Charlie went to the hospital to talk to him."

I felt my face cloud over with annoyance. "Of course."

"Bella, he was just worried."

"He's still mad at Edward for leaving." I saw Edward look out the window out the corner of my eye. Bingo. "He had no right to go talk about my personal life."

"Isabella, that is your father." Alice voice became scolding. "This is better for you."

I sighed. "If Charlie will relax about Edward, then I suppose it will have its benefits. I suppose tell Carlisle Edward and I will be coming over shortly. Bye Alice."

"Bye Bells." Alice sounded perky once again.

I looked to Edward after hanging up the phone. His eyes seemed to follow every slight movement I made. I always wondered what he was thinking in these instances. Then again, I'm sure that Edward also wanted to know what I was thinking. Luckily for me, he couldn't.

I was thinking it wasn't fair that his family could judge me. None of them had ever been in my shoes—to meet someone so superior to yourself, fall madly for them, then realize they're gone. I made myself believe he never existed to cope with the fact he did and had shattered my heart like thin glass. Now I was the one with problems.

I already suspected what this was all about. I knew it was from the clingy-ness, the fact that whenever Edward went on hunting trip I curled myself into a sobbing ball until I knew he came back—I knew Alice Seen this every time because she had confronted me. I had explained I was just a little scared and that if she could block her thoughts from Edward it would be wonderful. Of course, I didn't mention Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and, worst of the group, Esme.

Just like Jasper knew as well from experience. He could feel it every time Edward acted strange. He could feel the fear every time I seen something that reminded me of those horrible months.

I wrapped an arm around myself.

"What if I refuse to go?" I stuck my chin in the air.

Edward smiled his infamous angelic smile. "Then that phone rings."

I felt confused.

"Alice would know, Isabella. Emmett would leave the moment the phone rang, you'd have maybe a minute start and you know better than anyone else just how quickly we move." His voice turned demonic, it was weird seeing something so frightening coming out of perfection's mouth. I swallowed.

"Maybe..."

"It can't be that bad, Bella. If you're fine there's no reason to worry." Reassurance.

"True," but what if I wasn't okay, and I knew it. I closed my eyes. "Bring on the onslaught."

* * *

Okay, I've been more busy then I ever though possible. (Aka-My excuse of why there are grammar or spelling errors).

Since the last time I wrote Cruel Fate (original) a lot of things have changed. I moved back to my home town, finished high school while I fell in love with the nerdy dweeb in my first hour class (who honestly thought I was cute despite the drool and red marks on my face from having fallen asleep), I graduated-here's where things get complicated.

I made a split second decision on something seriously not supposed to be impulsive. I moved in with my boyfriend of a year, at that time. Not that it wasn't great, challenging or liberating... but now those things have turned ugly.

The boyfriend lost his job. I started school again. Trying to pay the bills. Life just took a nose dive.

Sorry for the late update. Hopefully, it won't take as long the second time around.


End file.
